Flare: The Prince Returns
by mjt014
Summary: Blaze's long lost brother, Flare, discovers who he is and decides to go on a journey with his adoptive brother, Shiro, to help protect his kingdom.


_Long ago,two cat children were born,one was a girl,who was one year older, and the other was a boy,who was a year younger._

_The girl was lavender,while the boy was red. They look very alike,except the girl had more female features. The two children_

_happen to be a princess and a prince. They were also born with the ability to conjure up fire,but they were way too young to_

_know that,considering they were practically babies. Their parents the king and queen currently ruled over the kingdom and also_

_guarded the Sol Emeralds, a responsibility that will one day be past down to the princess and to the prince also when he is the appropriate_

_age of 13 to guard the Sol Emeralds with his sister. One day,the king and queen heard a noise,coming from outside. They went to_

_witness an army of soldiers clad in black armor,lead by a black bird with a cloak that showed only his black beak and glowing red eyes. _

_"Ready the guards!" the king ordered his servant._

_"Yes sire" the servant went to get the guards to face the mysterious forces that approach the castle. It wasn't long until the guards_

_have arrived to witness the army before them._

_"Hello,your majesty" the black bird said,conforming he was a male from his voice.  
><em>

_"Answer me,what is your name." the king asked solemnly,knowing something was dark about this bird through his golden eyes._

_The black bird smirked"My name is Kuratsubasa,but you may call me Kura." the bird named Kura said,taking off his hood. It revealed him_

_to be a raven._

_"Why have you come here?" the queen asked,a bit of worry in here voice._

_Kura let out a small chuckle then,held his head up to look at the king and queen._

_"I'm here to take both you daughter and son." he said rather plainly,the king and queen both gasped._

_"W-Why" the queen stuttered,Kura's smirk then grew into an evil grin. The king looked ready to fight the now evil looking raven._

_"Because King Solar and Queen Hikari,I plan to have the Sol Emeralds myself."Kura said to the king and Queen,now known as Solar and Hkari._

_"We will never give our beloved children to you." Solar said seriously._

_"Then,let the battle begin shall we." Kura evilly said as he raised his hand,signaling for the guards to ready their weapons._

_"Guards,ready your weapons" Solar said,readying his own army._

_"Go fourth" Kura said as the guards in black armor charged._

_"Attack!" Solar said,his guards doing the same thing as Kura's_

_ **Flare's POV**  
><em>

In a town by the beach,there slept a red/white male cat. That cat is me,Flare the cat,in my fire pajamas. I'm 12 years-old,which

means it's been almost 13 years since my adoptive parents found me at there doorstep. I couldn't remember anything where i came from

or who are my birth parents. To my mom and dad,I was an angel from heaven at the time I was a baby. I open my eyes to see the

morning sun shining through my window with a golden light. I got out of my bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Then, I straighten my fur on both sides of my face to three spikes. Mom always told me that I had pretty eyes and as I looked

at the color,which is a beautiful shade of yellow,I can see why. After examining my eyes,I went in my closet to change my clothes.

I decided to wear a red shirt with yellow lining,blue jeans,yellow shoes,and my white gloves. After I finished getting dressed,I

went down stairs to see my mother,father,and brother. My mother is a white cat with beautiful brown eyes,her name is Siria. She

wore a silk white dress with black heels.

She then saw me coming downstairs,"Oh,good morning Flare" She said,my mother was always very kind. She was preparing

breakfast when I sat down. At the table,there was a brown cat with a black suit,reading the newspaper. He was my dad,Sora

and judging by the look on his face,I'd say he noticed me.

"Morning son" My father said with a happy expression in his yellow eyes. My mother said that was something me and my father

had in common.

"Morning dad" I said,then a small 9 year-old white cat came in from the living room. His name is Shiro,he is my adopted brother.

After mom and dad took me in,Shiro was born when I was 3 or 4. My brother had the same brown eyes as my mother,he also

wore a white shirt with black pants,gloves,and white shoes.

"Hey big bro" Shiro said,happy to see that I'm awake.

"Hey Shiro" I said,smiling at my brother. Even though we're not blood related we're still a family.

"Son,your almost thirteen,did you decided what you want." My dad said,he was right,my birthday is in a couple of days and I still

haven't figured out what I want. At the the last minute,I thought about something.

"Hey dad,did you and mom know where I came from." After what I said,my parents looked surprised that came up.

"Where'd that come from" dad said breaking the silence. I took a deep breath and began.

"I had that dream... or vision of my past when I was a baby. I was in a castle with guards fight left and right. The last I saw was

an orange cat carrying me to safety..to our house." when I stopped,my mother and father were looking at me astonished,as if I

recalled something from when I was so young I can hardly remember anything.

When my mother walked up to me,she said"We'll tell you the truth when it's your birthday,but for now lets eat." then my mom went

back to the stove and set plates on the table with bacon and eggs. Mom was right I should wait when the time is right. When I

looked at my plate and smelled the food,I smiled at the aroma,picking up a fork to dig in.

After breakfast,I went outside to the beach to enjoy the ocean waves,the shining sun,and the cool breeze. I like to practice my

"special skills" as I lifted up my right hand and concentrate. I continued further until a large flicker happened and in my hand was a

fireball. It's true I have pyrokinesis,my parents know about my abilities too,but when they see it,I can't help but notice that in their

faces there was someone they know that can do it to. The more I tried and practice with my fire powers,the more I began to master

it. I snapped myself from my daydreaming and went to practice some moves with my fire.

"Just two days until my birthday." I suddenly thought out loud. Then,I heard a voice from behind.

"Hey bro!" It was my brother Shiro.

"Shiro,why are you here?" I asked. Shiro never came when I was training,so why now?

"Well,since it's almost your birthday I just wanted to see you use you fire. You've always shown mom and dad,but not me." Shiro said,

so that's why.

I let out a smile"Sure thing" my brother also let out a smile.

"Cool,I get to see my brother use his fire power!" Shiro exclaimed,happy that he gets to see how his brother trains. I relaxed and got into a

stance. I focused on my hands and feet and as I flipped in the air,I continued to spin until I was a wheel of fire,slowly,floating to the

ground. When I was close to the ground,I separated the wheel of flames from my body in a straight line as it disperse. The

technique I used turned the sand on the beach in to clear glass. My brother stood in awe at my performance.

"That..was..awesome!" He said,amazed"You just jumped into the air and released a wheel of fire and made glass."Shiro was so happy

that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Huh?Whats so funny?" My brother said

"Oh,I'm just flattered by your reaction that's all" I explained and Shiro understood."Hey,what do you say we head over to Marine's"

"Sure" Shiro said and we walked to our friends house and decided what to do next.


End file.
